Cigarettes and Roses
by ElletheUndead
Summary: 'She always smelled of cigarettes and roses. When they were kissing, when they were fighting, when she would enter or leave the room, or even when she wasn't there, the smell of cigarettes and roses always overwhelmed him.' Burial at Sea AU.
1. Chapter 1

_OH MY GOD I HAVE COMPLETELY ABANDONED THIS. ((Blame it on all the cosplaying)) I AM SO SORRY. I AM BACK, THOUGH. _

_I will have some more commentaries up, but I just really wanted to right a story about this. _

Roses and Cigarettes

* * *

"We're _closed._" The woman merely smirked at the man as he sat up.

"Does this really look like the face that gives a damn, Mr. DeWitt?" DeWitt stayed silent. "No, it doesn't." She walked over to his desk, her hips swaying from side to side. She placed a hand on his desk. "I have a case, Mr. DeWitt, one you simply _cannot _refuse." He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Look at me." To his surprise, he did. "There's a girl missing, perhaps you've heard of her? Sally...that's her name."

"She's dead."

"She's not dead and you know that."

"She's been missing for-"

"Lost does not mean dead." He stayed silent, not quite sure what to say to the woman who stood before him. She was small, and even with her high heels, she barely reached his chest. Her hair was dark and shoulder length and it had been curled. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Sapphire, perhaps? Her face was heavily made up and she smelled like roses and cigarettes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What do you think, DeWitt?" Before he could respond, she stopped him. "I want you to find her for me."

"What's she to you?"

"That's not important. What is important is that she needs to be found." He remained silent. "State your price and I will pay you."

"I don't follow."

"Something tells me you will." He frowned as she began walking out, swaying her hips from side to side. His eyes widened as he felt his pants tighten a bit. He shook his head. No, she was a client.

"How much are you willing to pay?" She looked back, a small smile forming on her crimson lips.

"So I see you're taking me up on my offer." God damn it, she was so frustrating. He wanted to pull his hair out. Or pull her against him and ravage her. He shook his head again. He had just met this woman, what the hell was he _thinking_?

"Answer the question, lady."

"The lady has a name. It's Elizabeth."

"Then answer the question, Elizabeth."

"I am willing to pay anything."

"What if my price is too high?" She smirked.

"Then I'll find myself someone else."

"Like hell you will." She raised an eyebrow. "Anything, eh?" She nodded, fishing a cigarette out of her purse. He knew he shouldn't be naming this price. She seemed to be at least half decent woman. As soon as he stated this...indecent offer, to say the least, she would decline and run off. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. "A night with me and I'll help you find her." Her eyes widened and she stared straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want something like a new bed, Mr. DeWitt?"

"I've stated my price. Now you either pay up or you get the fuck out." She smiled at him.

"I like your attitude. You aren't one to bargain with...to _gamble _with, are you?" He had half a mind to strike her across the face. He decided against it.

"Shut the fuck up. Will you do it or not?"

"What do you take me for, Mr. DeWitt? A whore? You've barely just met me."

"I stated a price."

"Oh, you poor thing. How long has it been since a woman's slept with you?" She frowned, her eyes becoming wider. "Ten years? Twenty years?"

"It's been long enough." He looked away as she inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"...I'll do it." His eyes widened slightly.

"You will?"

"What did I just say? I am a woman of my word, Mr. DeWitt." He managed a half smile at her.

"Let go of me." She did and stood there, waiting. DeWitt wasn't sure how to begin. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to think. It had been _such_ a long time. Elizabeth stared at him, tapping her foot against the wooden floor. DeWitt wished she would stop that. She did not. He rubbed his temples, but the tapping of her foot only became louder.

That was enough. He grabbed her by her arm and bent her over his desk, papers flying off of it.

"That is enough foot tapping, Elizabeth.." She said nothing, but shivered on the desk, not daring to get up. He pinned her arms over her head, looking for anything that might serve as restraints or cuffs. He opened a drawer and found rope, binding her wrists together with it. She let out a whimper. He growled in response. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he took off her belt, followed by her skirt. Her whimpering only became louder. "Jesus Christ, why are you whimpering?"

"Sorry, it's just something I do." DeWitt shook his head.

"You've never fucked anyone before, have you?" She closed her eyes and said nothing. He was getting rather angry. She wasn't one to answer questions. He slapped her rear gently. "Answer."

"I have." She closed her eyes as she felt the palm of his hand strike against her ass once more. "Why do you care, DeWitt?"

"Because I have a right to know if I'm taking your virginity or not."

"If you must know, I am a virgin."

"Saving yourself for the right guy, huh?"

"No...I've just never really had time to...I'm a busy person, DeWitt. Make this quick so that we can find the girl."

"I'm going to take my time. I don't want to hurt you."

"Guess what. I don't care."

"You will." He gently took off her stockings and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Be careful with those. They're expensive." She felt yet another smack on her bottom. She bit her lip a little bit as she felt him unclasping her bra. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. She trembled a little. "G...Damn it. "His grip lightened a bit and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She felt her panties slide off and her eyes opened once more.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before he placed his fingers inside of her. He heard a gasp and then a low, tiny moan. He sighed deeply and began moving his fingers slowly inside of her.

"You okay?" She moaned in response and he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

She had never felt anything like this before. His fingers stung a bit, but it felt quite...pleasurable. Yes, that was the right word. Her lips parted as she felt his fingers move in and out of her. She shivered with pleasure and let out a loud moan. He was making a mess of her. She let out a loud moan and felt his fingers leave her.

"N..n.o...n..no!" She felt his lips kissing her back as he placed both his hands on the table. "G..God, I want..m.. ...please..." She heard a belt unbuckle and pants fall to the floor and she shook with fear and anticipation.

"Ready?" He placed his hands on the table once more. She nodded and he stuck the tip of his shaft into her. She let out a sharp cry. "S..s..hit, you okay?"

She nodded and let out another cry. "I'm fine..." She wasn't. He felt rather uncomfortable and she wanted this to end already.

"You tell me to move." He ran his hand through her hair, trying to soothe her. "Y..You have u...m...nice hair."

She whimpered in response, slowly getting used to his penis inside of her.

"Can I uh...move?"

"Y.. ..." He began moving into her, letting her take in just a little bit before stopping. Her whimpers grew louder and he knew that she was crying. He moved a bit more. "You okay there?"

"Y..yes...let's get this over with." He frowned at her response and slammed himself into her. She let out a sudden gasp and he placed one of his hands on her mouth, hushing her. She let out a muffled moan as he began slowly moving in and out of her. She kept letting out muffled moans as his pace sped up a bit. His hand traveled from her mouth down to one of her breasts. He grabbed it once more and squeezed it until she let out a yelp. However, he did not soften his grip. He felt himself getting close and began moving much more rapidly than before.

She was shivering, letting out loud moans and cries. This only excited DeWitt even more. Before they both knew it, he had released himself into her and they were both shivering, taking deep, long breaths.

He kissed her neck, sucking on it gently. She still smelled of roses and cigarettes. He left a hickey on her and began kissing her back once more, running a hand across the scar on her back, kissing it.

"Do you mind if I spend the night here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sure." He untied her and helped her stand up. Her makeup was smeared and she looked like a lost little girl instead of the stunning young woman that she entered the room as. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I agreed to this. It was completely consensual, Mr. DeWitt. There is no reason to apologize. You named your price and I agreed to it." He nodded and led her to the bed. He sat her down and took off her high heels.

"Lie down...just go to sleep." She sighed deeply and nodded, lying down and pulling the covers over herself. He looked at her and sat at the edge of the table, grabbing a bottle of scotch that had been sitting on the nightstand. He took a swig out of it and then looked straight ahead. What the fuck had he just done? Fucked a girl he had barely met? He stood up and pulled his underwear on, walking towards the door. "Why didn't I lock this goddamn thing sooner?" He stared at the sleeping girl and shook his head. Fuck it. It had been far too long and his instincts had taken the best of him. That was still no excuse. Still, she had told him not to apologize. He went over to his bed and crawled under the covers, holding onto her.

As he dozed off to sleep, the smell of cigarettes and roses surrounded him.

* * *

_So that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy. This was requested by someone, so I hope you enjoy it as well, dear._

_I am so so sorry that I haven't uploaded or updated in a year. I've been pretty busy working at conventions and at least on five hundred cosplays. I'm really sorry and I promise I'll upload some of my dumb commentary later.-_

_Elle_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was actually doing some shoots of some amazing Bioshock cosplayers ((I'll post a link on here when the pictures are done)) for the last week or so and I wasn't able to update. Reviews mean so much to me and all this positive feedback makes me really happy! Thank you so much!_

_Also, have a lovely New Year's! I will try updating the story a bit more often, but I do have a few conventions coming up, so we'll see._

* * *

"Elizabeth." DeWitt stared at the naked woman laying besides him. He shook her gently. "Elizabeth, please wake up." She rolled over onto her stomach and mumbled something into the hard pillow. He groaned and slowly pulled the covers off of her, his hand striking her pretty rump. Her eyes opened wide and she rolled to her back once more, and sat up on the bed.

"That was uncalled for, Mr. DeWitt." DeWitt smirked at her and got out of the bed.

"And good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She frowned as she began rubbing her bottom. "Oh come on, I didn't hit that hard." She kept frowning at him, eventually looking away. He sighed and focused his stare at the scar on her back. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"Please don't question me on such _trivial_ matters, _detective._" She smirked as she got out of the bed and began walking towards her clothing that he had so carelessly taken off of the girl. She began putting her undergarments on and frowned when she noticed a large hole on her stockings. "I told you to be careful." He said nothing and she continued to change. "So, what are we going to be doing today?"

"You're going back home. I'm going to rest. It's Sunday and the Sally girl can wait." Her eyes widened and she walked towards him, an expression of hate on her face. She looked up at him and slapped him across the face, breathing heavily.

"The girl cannot wait, DeWitt. I paid you. It's time for you to do the work." He cupped his cheek and stared down at her. "Don't you dare try to weasel yourself out of this job." He sighed and kept looking at her, saying absolutely nothing. What a bold one she was.

"The girl can wait. I'm tired."

"Oh, boo hoo. I'm sore. We all have inconveniences we must put up with. You are no exception to the rule, Mr. DeWitt." He turned around and began walking away from her. She felt her face getting hot and grabbed his hand. "Mr. DeWitt. Do not walk away from your responsibilities." He turned around to face her.

"...I..I'm sorry," he muttered. Why was he apologizing to her?! She was such a rude young lady with a nasty attitude. She should be the one asking him for forgiveness. He shook his head. There was something special about her. About the girl. However, her could not quite place his finger on it.

He could not understand _why_ he had apologized to the girl who smelled of cigarettes and roses.

Her expression softened and she offered him a small smile. It was not one of her usual smiles, which were emotionless. It was a lovely smile. It was a smile that made her look innocent and compassionate. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently, before leaning down and brushing his lips against her. She placed her hands on his face and closed her eyes, kissing him back. His hands traveled down to her blouse and he began to unbutton it once more. She stopped kissing him and shivered as his fingers brushed lightly against her skin. He looked at her and pushed her away. She frowned and became worried.

"I'm sorry, I should learn to behave myself better," DeWitt said as he walked away from her and towards his pile of clothes. She stood there, her blouse unbuttoned and tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. The kiss hadn't been one of love. No, of course it hadn't. He had been overcome at lust.

What a foolish woman she was! Believing that this man was falling in love with her. She shivered as she began buttoning her shirt once more. She knew he wasn't falling for her.

He was never going to love her.

And that was what hurt the most.

* * *

She had stormed out of his office, her head held high. She had lost her virginity, but she would not lose her dignity or pride to an old fool like himself. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she made the long journey to the hotel that she was staying in. She shouldn't be crying. She had lost nothing of importance and she was perfectly fine. She would be fine.

But she wasn't. She wasn't fine because she knew that he would never love her. She bit her lip and tried to save her crying for the hotel room. She lifted her small hand to her face and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Eventually, she was in her hotel room. She stripped herself of her blouse, skirt, and stockings and changed into a thin, dark green nightgown. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and fell onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She bit her lip, but it did nothing to stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. Her body shook as she sobbed loudly. She buried her face into the pillow and continued sobbing.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" She shook and took a breath. "I'm a fool...a sick fool..." She shook a little more, but her sobs began to subside. She slowly sat up and sat on her bed, looking at the wall. Her sadness was replaced by a feeling of numb emptiness. She slowly got off of the bed and walked towards the small restroom, turning on the bath. She let the warm water fill the tub for a while before turning it off. She slowly took off her pretty nightgown, followed by her bras and panties. She undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. Ever so slowly, she climbed into the bathtub. Right foot first, then left foot. She lowered herself and let the warm water surround her. She kept staring straight ahead.

She bit her lip as she thought about the night before. She shivered as she thought about DeWitt binding her wrists together. She felt her face get hot as she remembered his fingers penetrating her.

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, wishing that a pair of chapped and rough lips would brush against hers. That a calloused hand would delicately brush against her skin. That a hand would gently caress her soft cheek.

She was falling in love with Booker DeWitt.

With a man who smelled of whiskey and who had a face that held an expression of regret.

And she wished he would return the feelings.

But of course, he never would.

* * *

DeWitt lay on his bed, panting a little, slowly pulling his underwear back on. He took a deep breath and sat up. Damn that woman. That pretty woman who had come into his office and had let his instincts take over him. The woman who he had kissed so gently and then pushed aside as if she was nothing.

She was simply a client, that was all. Nothing more than a client.

He tried pushing all romantic thoughts and feelings aside. He was not the kind of man to do that. Unfortunately, that had failed. He could not deny that he had feelings for this beautiful, mysterious client. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, to dance with her, to call her his. But how could he do all of that when he had literally pushed her away?

She had left madly, her high heels making an awful noise as they hit the ground. She was hiding tears and it hurt to see her look so sad. So defeated. After she had left, he had locked himself inside his office and had begun thinking about the events that had happened the night before. That led him to where he was now. Red faced, furious, and left with a sticky hand.

He took another deep breath and realized what he needed to do.

He had to find her.

He wasn't going to lose her.

_Again._

* * *

"Open up," he muttered under his breath, knocking on the hotel room door. He knew this was the room. It was the only one that smelled of her scent. Of cigarettes and roses. He knocked on the hotel room door once more and heard a muffled 'coming!'. He stepped back a little and the door opened, Elizabeth's head peaking out. She looked so different without her makeup on. She was beautiful, but it was a different kind of beauty. Her hair was dripping wet and her eyes were wide. She frowned as soon as she saw the tall man in a trenchcoat standing outside her door.

"Please leave," she muttered, "I can find myself another detective. One that won't end up lying to me."

"Elizabeth, let me talk to you."

"No. Leave before I call security." He walked towards her and pushed the door open. "Mr. DeWitt!" Before she could scream for security, Booker cupped her face with his hands and began to kiss her. His tongue slowly made its way in between her lips and brushed against her tongue. She parted her lips and the two made their way towards her bed, DeWitt slamming the door shut.

"Wanna call security now?" he asked, panting. She shook her head and fell onto the bed. He smirked and climbed on top of her, untying her bathrobe and throwing it onto the ground. He looked down at her. She had a gorgeous body and he couldn't deny that. He ran a finger down to her stomach and kissed her once more.

She let out soft moans as he began to caress her chest and let out a groan as he kissed her stomach, traveling down to below her waist. He spread her legs as far as they could be spread and stuck his fingers inside of her once more. She let out a moan and shook. Damn it, the man could work magic with his fingers. She let out moans and gripped onto his shoulders.

"B..B..Booker..."

"That's right. I'm gonna make you scream my name." She moaned as the movement of his fingers became rapid. She moaned his name loudly and Booker smirked, taking his fingers out of her and running them down her chest and stomach.

"B..Booker, m..more..." He shook his head.

"Enough for tonight." She looked up at him with her wide eyes, her lips moving, begging him to continue. He shook his head and fell onto the bed, beside her.

"You're torturing me, Booker," she said, her eyes still closed. He chuckled.

"Perhaps I want to _torture _you, my dear."

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter didn't come out too well. I came down with the flu and I've rewritten this chapter quite a few times. I do hope it's not too bad, though._

_Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated!_


End file.
